The present invention relates to a food cooking accessory, and more particularly to a food cooking accessory for attaching on the snowmobile to warm up any pre-cooked food such as fried chicken, baked potato, fried shrimp, burrito, meatball, muffin, fried rice, salmon, hot dog, and hamburger at 10,000 feet above sea level.
Have you try to cook an egg in boiling water on a mountain at 10,000 feet above red sea level? If you have, you would know that it take much longer time to fully cook the egg on the mountain than at home. From science class, we learn that the atmosphere pressure can affect the boiling point of water at higher elevation and the temperature required to boiling water is relative lower. However, although the water is boiled, but the temperature are not high enough to cook the food.
For those people who lives on the mountains or place that snows six months out of each year, hot food and drink provide great pleasure to them. But as mention above, to cook the food at high elevation take much longer time than on the lower elevation and most people would rather spend time to enjoy their life or work rather than wasting time to prepare food.
What if we can just spend few minutes to prepare our food and when we want to have hot steamy food, the food would be ready for us. Does it sound to good to be true? All we need is a snowmobile, a food cooking accessory that can be attach on the snowmobile.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a food cooking accessory for snowmobile which can be easily adapted to the exhaust pipe of the snowmobile, so that after a ride on the snowmobile, the food would be cooked or warmed by the hot steam of the exhaust pipe.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a food cooking accessory for snowmobile which can save people""s cooking time on high elevation ground due to high temperature produced by the exhaust pipe of the snowmobile.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a food cooking accessory for snowmobile which comprises an aluminum heat sink base that provides a uniform heating of the food.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a food cooking accessory for snowmobile which allows the people to travel without carrying cooking equipment and leaves no mess to clean.
Accordingly, a food cooking accessory for snowmobile of the present invention comprises a stainless steel oven, an attaching accessory means for receiving the stainless steel oven, and an affixing means for affixing a food cooking accessory to an exhaust pipe of a snowmobile.